


For an angel, you're not that bad.

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Smoshernatural, Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, angel!ian, hunter!anthony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony lost his family to vampires and was taken in by Sam&Dean. He’s with them as a fellow hunter for a few months before he meets Ian, an angel that ends up forming a unique bond with him. Takes place after 08X19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For an angel, you're not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> *This work has been scrapped. I have no plans to finish it.*

          Anthony did not like angels. They were cocky, they were overrated, and they always had hidden agendas. There was no way to trust them, and anyways, they always looked at Anthony like they were so much better than him. Simply put, working with them was never the most enjoyable task, and ever since the damn Winchesters took him in, it came up a lot.  
And so, Anthony ended up in this situation; waiting around in his motel room for an angel to show up, fooling around idly with his pocket knife. He didn’t want to get stuck with this job, but Dean’s snide remark about either “Doing this or coming along to research tablets all day,” made a good point. So, here he was, presently sighing with impatience. What, being an Angel of The Lord means you can forget about punctuality?  
         “Hello.” The sudden noise behind him made Anthony jump. The word was muffled behind the sound of wings flapping, and when Anthony spun around, the angel stood there, staring at him.  
         “Jeez,” Anthony mumbled, “Ever heard of knocking?” The angel gave no reply, face blank and wide, blue eyes gaping. Anthony was yet to meet the Winchester’s angel friend Castiel, but from what he’d heard, this kid had the same overwhelming stare as him. Anthony cleared his throat, the non-wavering stare making him uncomfortable. “So…you’re, um, Ian, right?”  
         “Yes. You’re the man the Winchesters asked me to meet, presumably? Anthony, right?” Ian’s voice wasn’t low and gravelly like some angels; it was pretty close to that of a normal guy’s. Anthony guessed that probably meant Ian had been around for a while, giving him time to adapt to human behaviors or whatever. He nodded, giving Ian a once-over. His vessel looked pretty young, probably around Anthony’s age, and he wasn’t more than a few inches shorter than Anthony. His hair was all disheveled and shaggy, swooping across his forehead like a bowl but sticking up in random places. He had some stubble, too, and his clothes looked like they could easily be from a century ago.  
         “Well,” Ian said, pulling Anthony’s eyes back up to his, “let’s not waste any time, then.” Before Anthony could open his mouth, Ian had closed the space between them, throwing a hand up and pressing two fingers to his forehead. Anthony’s vision whirled, and that flapping sound was loud in his ears, and after a blink of his eyes, they were in the middle of the woods.  
         “What the Hell?” Anthony stumbled back as he spoke, throwing his arms up in attempt to regain his balance. “You could have warned me or something before doing that. I wasn’t exactly - uh, where are we?” Anthony looked around them, seeing nothing but forest obscured by fog in all directions. The air was humid and thick with Summer heat.  
         “I wasn’t able to pinpoint Castiel’s exact location, but he’s somewhere around here. I can’t scan the entire area unless I want him to sense my grace from ten miles away. We’ll have to search on foot,” Ian explained, and Anthony nodded with a sigh, surveying the land again. He started walking, not really knowing exactly what he was searching for. Castiel was the angel that had been with Dean and Sam for years, and the one who went haywire and became crazed with the idea of being God. He also happened to be the angel that had the Angel Tablet, which put Anthony in this stupid situation of walking around in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, the location of the tablet was pretty important, but Anthony had a feeling he was here mostly because Dean wanted his Castiel back. Dean would bend over backwards for the guy, and Anthony had no idea why, because he just sounded really annoying and reckless.  
Anthony looked over to Ian eventually, watching him and his wide eyes that currently scanned the trees in the distance ahead of them. It was uncomfortably quiet save for the leaves crunching under their feet, so Anthony decided to break the silence. “So, how do you know Dean and Sam, again?” Ian’s eyes flickered to Anthony for a moment before returning to the trees.  
         “I hardly do,” he called over. “I was told by higher command that Castiel is to be found, and that apparently the Winchesters would be of help.” He said their last name almost like it was a swear word. “Alas, here I am, trudging along with their pet who, no offense, is hardly of any help so far.” Anthony stopped, glaring over at Ian who, after a moment, turned to see Anthony’s expression and stopped as well. He blinked those huge blue eyes. “What?”  
         “Listen,” Anthony spat out. His tone was kind of harsh, but it was really hot and he was grumpy and ticked off, so whatever. “I’m not really in love with the idea of working with angels. If you just wanna’ get this done and go back up to Heaven or wherever, that’s fine, but I don’t need you shitting all over me all day, all right?” Ian’s eyebrows pulled together and his head tilted in confusion. Anthony rolled his eyes. Seriously? “I don’t need you talking down to me like that, okay? It’s not like I volunteered for this crap; I hate working with angels just as much as you probably hate working with humans, so let’s just do this, yeah?” Ian nodded at those words, and the two continued on in an awkward silence for a while. Anthony didn’t like talking to this guy, but walking around beside him silently wasn’t any better, especially once they ended up practically shoulder-to-shoulder. He was almost relieved when Ian finally spoke up.  
         “How did you end up with the Winchesters, anyways? I don’t mean to pry or anything, but practically everyone unearthly knows about them, and yet I come down to meet them and they mention you, and here you are, an addition to the infamous gang. I do wonder how that came about?” Ian’s voice was low as he spoke, as if something would find them and jump out at them if they were too loud. Anthony thought about what he said, debating how to answer. He ended up shrugging and looking over at the angel.  
         “I dunno, it was weird. A year ago, if you told me I’d end up making small chat with a stubbly angel, I’d piss myself laughing. Last winter, though…Let’s just say that if it weren’t for Sam and Dean, I wouldn’t be alive. I wouldn’t be sane, at the very least. They took me in and I’m really grateful.” He talked quietly, too, and when he was finished, Ian gave him a nod and thoughtful look.  
         “Well,” Ian said after a moment, “if there’s one thing those two are good at, it’s helping people. I guess I’m glad you-” Ian stopped suddenly, foot kicking into the ground and snapping a twig. Anthony stopped a moment later and shot him a confused look. “He’s close. I feel his grace. Look,” he practically whispered, and pointed ahead of them. Anthony squinted into the fog, hardly making out what looked like a house or something in the distance. “He must be there. I shouldn’t come nearer, he’ll sense me, I’m sure. Get as close as you can and send me a prayer. I’ll come.”  
         “Um, I, uh,” Anthony stuttered, “I have no idea how to do that.” Ian rolled his eyes.  
         “Just say my name in your head and tell me you’re close. Now go, before he realizes we’re here.” Ian nudged at his arm with a hand, and his palm was cool; a nice contrast to the sticky, gross, hot air around them. Anthony shrugged and nodded, then turned to the building in the distance. _Okay Castiel_ , he thought, _hope you’re ready for some unexpected visitors._


End file.
